Love Will Keep Us Alive
by Valhova
Summary: Kyo ama a Iori, ¿pero podrá abandonar su vida, amigos, su familia, a todo aquello que significa algo importante para estar a su lado? Yaoi, Iori x Kyo


****

**LOVE WILL KEEP US ALIVE**

by **Raquel**

Había bebido durante toda la noche, y para ser honesto, estaba borracho. Se arrastraba por el pasillo de su edificio tratando de no perder el sentido antes de llegar a su departamento. Le dolía la cabeza, y el ver todo doble le resultaba algo divertido, así que reía bajito, mientras se sostenía de las paredes del pasillo para no resbalar al suelo y dormir allí mismo, sobre la alfombra vino tinto llena de polvo. Una mano temblorosa se introdujo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta en pos de sus llaves, mientras su otra mano sostenía una bolsa de plástico llena de agua y un pez dorado. Así es, un _pez dorado_, el más extraño regalo que Benimaru le hubiese dado jamás. Pensando en la ironía de esa situación, Kyo rió más alto. Era muy cierto que había estado deprimido las últimas semanas, pero darle semejante presente era algo que no podía comprender. ¿Cómo podía ayudarle un tonto animalito a no sentirse solo?

Agradeció mentalmente cuando pudo hallar el llavero, pues sus vecinos habían comenzado a gritarle que guardara silencio. Trató de parar, pero no pudo. Pensar en el maldito pez le resultaba demasiado gracioso, y él no tenía la culpa de que los vecinos tuvieran el estúpido sueño ligero. Era viernes en la noche, y él era un tipo joven que había salido a divertirse sanamente con sus jóvenes amigos. ¿Acaso no hacían eso los jóvenes hoy en día? ¡Que sus vecinos no fueran jóvenes como lo era él no era su culpa! Él se alegraba de ser joven, y saldría cuando le diera la gana. Punto. Y al que no le gustara, podía irse al infierno.

Contando mentalmente cuántas veces había empleado la palabra 'joven' en escasos segundos, Kyo extrajo la llave de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y entró a su departamento en penumbras. Una ola de frío y viento sacudió su cuerpo, causando un estremecimiento y despejando un poco su mente de aquella bruma que producía el alcohol. Pudo apreciar la nube de vaho que escapaba de sus labios, antes de abandonar la bolsa y sus llaves sobre la mesa de la sala, e ir al balcón a cerrar la puerta corrediza.

Su departamento estaba frío, y su calefacción estaba averiada. Maldiciendo mentalmente aquello, el joven frotó sus manos, tratando de recuperar algo de su calor corporal. Aún estaba ebrio, pero su mente se sentía más despejada y despierta. Ahora podía pensar claramente de nuevo, a pesar del dolor y el constante mareo. Aquello no le produjo alivio. Él _no_ quería pensar, _no_ quería recordar que estaba solo y triste, _no_ quería sentir de nuevo a su corazón abrumado por la sensación de vacío.

No quería seguir extrañando a Yagami.

La suavidad de su piel, sus cabellos pelirrojos como el fuego siendo mecidos por el viento, aquel ojo que su flequillo siempre ocultaba a los demás, la sensualidad de su voz cuando cantaba… Recordaba constantemente la pasión de su fuego. La imagen de su entrega total cada vez que luchaban, o se amaban, le perseguía a todas partes. Cada hora de cada minuto de cada día. La sensación de traición y abandono le atormentaba cada instante de su vida.

Extrañaba a Iori Yagami tan intensamente que _todo_ dolía, incluso respirar.

Embargado de odio y dolor, Kyo pateó una silla, haciéndola estrellar contra la pared. Los vecinos gritaron de nuevo, amenazando con llamar a la policía, pero Kusanagi no les prestó atención, concentrado como estaba en su propia pena.

Secando furiosamente algunas lágrimas con el dorso de una mano, trató de calmarse un poco. No valía la pena seguir sufriendo por alguien que le había jurado amor, para luego abandonarlo. Aun así había sido imposible olvidar aquellas semanas que estuvieron juntos, como amantes. Aunque odiara admitirlo, ese tiempo junto a Yagami había sido el más feliz de su vida.

Había sido un débil y un tonto al confiar en el pelirrojo, es verdad, y ahora no podía superar aquel amor obsesivo, que parecía devorar todo en su interior. Era enfermizo y lo sabía, pero no podía superarlo. Aquel amor/dolor era una droga que no podía dejar, sin importar cuánto daño le estuviera causando. Aunque matara toda la vida y humanidad que aún existiera en su alma. Se estaba muriendo poco a poco de añoranza y soledad…

Suspirando larga y profundamente, Kyo tomó la bolsa con el pez y fue a la cocina, sin quitarse la gabardina negra. Benimaru era un tonto a veces, pero era un buen amigo. Había anulado sus citas con él tantas veces, que el rubio fue en persona a su departamento para arrastrarlo consigo de ser necesario. Le llevó a un bar, en donde Shingo les esperaba. Pensando en alegrarlo un poco, comenzaron a beber y conversar. Durante esos instantes recobró un poco la alegría; era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando los tres hablaban sobre la vida y el futuro. Claro que ninguno de los dos supo su relación con Yagami, así que no conocían la causa de su depresión. Kyo temió que le preguntaran, pero no lo hicieron. Ambos eran amigos de lo mejor. Y cuando el rubio, en una de sus ocurrencias, le dio aquel pez, diciéndole que así ya no estaría solo, tuvo el impulso de abrazarlos y darles las gracias.

Tomó una jarra y la llenó con agua, entonces colocó el pececito dentro, quien comenzó a nadar, feliz de estar libre de nuevo. Al menos todo lo libre que podía ser, atrapado como estaba en medio de aquellas paredes de vidrio transparente. Kyo lo observó y sonrió un poco, comprendiendo la similitud de ambas situaciones. Él también estaba solo y atrapado, como su nueva mascota. Beni era un tonto, pero podía ser un tonto tierno cuando quería. Aunque no le había dado comida para peces. Otro aspecto en el que ambos se parecían, recordando su refrigerador completamente vacío. Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, amigo, pensó, yendo a la sala con la jarra en sus manos.

Se hundió en su mullido sofá, buscando algo de calor, con la jarra descansando entre sus piernas. Pensar en ir a su habitación, ponerse el pijama y acostarse, le resultaba insoportable. Tenía sueño y estaba cansado; era mejor dormir allí mismo. Los chicos querían seguir la parranda de esa noche en casa del rubio, pero él se negó a ir. Ya no quería beber más cerveza, y últimamente se le antojaba la soledad. No tenía mucho por decir, después de todo. Parecía que Yagami ocupaba cada rincón de su mente y pensamientos. Esto le molestaba sobremanera.

Sintió deseos de vomitar, y una corriente de ácido caliente ascendió por su garganta, quemándole. Cerró los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de controlar el sopor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de quedarse dormido.

Pensó que esa noche no tendría sueños, pero los tuvo. Estaba junto al pelirrojo, a la orilla del mar, disfrutando del crepúsculo abrazados. Sonriendo y feliz, Kyo apoyó el rostro en el pecho del otro, sintiendo su calidez. En medio de aquellos pensamientos, Kusanagi sonrió y sollozó a un mismo tiempo.

----

Lleno de terror, despertó. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sacudiendo su pecho. Había una mano ajena posada sobre su boca y nariz, impidiéndole respirar. Podía sentir un aliento cálido sobre el rostro, y una respiración dolorosa y jadeante sacudía su flequillo castaño.

Su cuerpo reaccinó más rápido que su mente. Había recibido entrenamiento de ninja desde su infancia, y ahora obtenía sus frutos. El sujeto que había invadido su casa no debía ser ordinario, pues no pudo sentir su presencia cuando entró al departamento. Debía darle crédito por eso, pero aun así lamentaría haber perturbado su sueño. Aquel sueño en donde se reencontró con el amor perdido.

Furioso, golpeó la quijada del intruso con uno de sus brazos, sintiendo a sus pantalones humedecerse. Alguien cayó de bruces en el suelo, emitiendo un gemido entrecortado. Kyo gruñó, recordando la jarra de agua entre sus piernas, desbordándose y mojándolo todo. Rápidamente se puso en pie, colocó la jarra sobre la mesa y corrió a una de las paredes, buscando uno de los interruptores de luz. Cuando lo halló, iluminó la sala.

Poniéndose en guardia, se preparó física y mentalmente para comenzar un posible combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No le gustaba usar su fuego con alguien que no fuera Yagami. Nadie más que él era merecedor de ver el grandioso despliegue de sus poderes. Lentamente bordeó el sofá, buscando a su enemigo, quien seguía echado en el suelo.

El sujeto gemía quedamente, arrastrándose a una de las esquinas en penumbras. Kyo pensó que era extraño que no se levantara, pues su golpe no fue lanzado con la fuerza suficiente como para causar daños considerables. Incluso parecía que se alejaba de la luz, temeroso de ella.

"¿Quién eres? ¿A qué has venido?", quiso saber, apretando sus puños.

"Kyo…"

Parecía que su corazón se detuvo al escuchar el lamento en forma de nombre. _Su_ nombre. Aquella voz la conocía muy bien. Pero no podía creer que fuera _él_. No ahora. No ahí. No después de tanto tiempo…

"¿Y… Yagami…?", dijo entrecortadamente, sin moverse ni respirar.

"Kyo…"

Kyo no lo pudo soportar más. Se apresuró a reunirse con el otro, apenas escuchó su nombre de nuevo y vio la forma en que su cuerpo se hizo un ovillo, acurrucado en aquel rincón oscuro. Aquel ser se veía temeroso y débil, despojado de todo su orgullo. Tan en contra de lo que siempre fue Iori Yagami.

Se arrodilló a su lado, posando sus manos en aquellos hombros temblorosos, causando un fuerte estremecimiento.

"Tranquilo… -dijo bajito, sin saber por qué, sintiendo aquella necesidad de proteger y confortar-. No voy a hacerte daño".

Lentamente le giró, reencontrándose con ese rostro que tanto había extrañado. Era Iori, ¡era su Iori! Pero se veía muy mal. Sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban revueltos, sus ropas andrajosas y sucias. Apartando delicadamente el flequillo de su rostro, Kyo notó que estaba golpeado, y un hilo de sangre descendía de sus labios.

Completamente asustado, Kusanagi quiso limpiar la sangre del rostro, pero apenas movió su mano, fue atrapado fuertemente de la muñeca. Yagami le había sujetado, abriendo sus ojos al máximo. Aquellos ojos enloquecidos no parecían reconocerle. Trató de levantarse, dispuesto a acabar con quien amenazaba su seguridad.

"¡Tranquilo, Iori! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Kyo!"

"¿Kusanagi?", repitió el pelirrojo, cayendo al suelo de nuevo, agotadas sus escasas fuerzas. "¿De veras eres tú?"

"Sí, soy yo", respondió el menor, sosteniendo al otro antes de perder el sentido.

----

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, sintiendo un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo. No sabía dónde estaba o qué había pasado, sólo recordaba haber escapado del infierno. Un paño húmedo estaba posado sobre su frente sudorosa. Notó que sus ropas habían sido removidas, y alguna de sus heridas curadas. Aunque no todas. Podía sentir claramente la tortura de sus costillas fracturadas. Contra eso no había nada que hacer, y eso lo sabía bien.

No quería moverse, estaba realmente cómodo, pero debía hacerlo. Debía seguir huyendo, estar siempre en movimiento. Trató de incorporarse y entonces le escuchó.

"No debes levantarte. No estás bien aún".

Se paralizó durante un segundo, temiendo haber sido atrapado nuevamente. Pero aquella voz era conocida. Y muy querida. Había soportado las peores torturas sólo para estar a su lado de nuevo. Pasó la mayor parte de su vida deseando morir, pero cuando se vio al borde del abismo, supo que todo había cambiado. Quería vivir. Quería seguir viviendo para estar con Kyo Kusanagi.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, posando sus ojos cansados en el otro. Kyo estaba sentado en un sillón a su lado, sus piernas cruzadas, su rostro inmutable posado en el suyo. No parecía alegrarse de verlo, aunque aquella mirada turbulenta indicaba lo contrario.

"¿Qué te pasó, Yagami?"

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos. Quería dormir un poco más, pero entonces recordó lo que pasaría si era atrapado otra vez. Jamás dejaría que le hicieran aquello de nuevo. Prefería la muerte. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se incorporó, ignorando la nueva ola de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Kyo estuvo a su lado, posando sus manos en sus hombros, obligándole a regresar al sofá.

"¿Qué haces? ¡No te puedes levantar!"

Yagami gimió dolorosamente cuando cayó sentado, perdiendo el aliento. Kyo lo notó y se preguntó por qué. Además de los golpes y las laceraciones no había descubierto heridas graves. Claro que él no era un doctor, así que no podía estar seguro.

"¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, preocupado-. ¿Tienes alguna herida interna?"

"No", mintió el pelirrojo en seguida. Para qué decirle la verdad. No quería la lástima de nadie. "¿Dónde está mi ropa?"

Kyo sonrió con amargura. "En la basura. Esos harapos ya no servían para nada".

Iori chasqueó su lengua con desesperación. "¡Entonces dame un poco de tu ropa!"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?", respondió mordazmente el castaño, sentándose a su lado. Después hizo esfuerzos por controlar su temperamento. Estaba preocupado por el pelirrojo. Claro que sí. Es sólo que aún seguía tan furioso con él…

"Mira, estás muy lastimado –comenzó a explicarse, sin saber exactamente qué decir-. No puedes levantarte, ni hacer esfuerzos. Quizás hasta debería llevarte a un hospital…"

"Estoy bien", cortó el otro, impaciente.

"No, no lo estás".

"¡Te digo que lo estoy! ¿Crees que estos golpes significan algo para mí? Me conoces. Yo no soy débil".

"¡No me interesa si lo eres o n…!".

Iori tomó al castaño por los hombros fuertemente, recostándose sobre él. Parecía estar desesperado. "No hay tiempo para esto, Kusanagi. No puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo, ¿comprendes? Necesito ropa, algo de provisiones. Y más importante aún: Necesito que vengas conmigo".

"¡Pero de qué me estás hablando!", protestó Kyo.

Iori le soltó, se puso en pie y caminó a una de las ventanas. Entreabrió las persianas, mirando hacia fuera con apremio. Parecía nervioso y asustado, y la ausencia de una explicación comenzaba a desesperar al menor.

"¿Qué estás esperando?", el pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Kyo antes de girar nuevamente hacia la ventana.

"Una buena explicación".

"Vendrán por mí pronto. Es obvio que éste será el primer lugar en donde buscarán. No dejaré que me atrapen. No de nuevo ¡Qué esperas para hacer lo que te dije, Kusanagi!"

"¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!", replicó el moreno, poniéndose de pie. No comprendía el comportamiento del otro. ¡Se comportaba como un loco! Aunque el estado en que el pelirrojo había llegado a su departamento, sus ropas desgarradas, los golpes, la pérdida de peso, su extraña desaparición… Nada de aquello era normal.

"Desapareciste mucho tiempo –recalcó Kyo, caminando hacia su Némesis. Iori no se molestó en mirarle-. Estuve muy preocupado por ti. Y ahora regresas hecho un desastre, sin explicaciones, y ya quieres irte. No comprendo nada, ¡quiero una explicación al menos!"

Yagami dejó de observar fuera de la ventana, aunque se negó a soltar las persianas. No estaba de humor para conversar, pero debía decir algo. Lo sabía, es sólo que resultaba humillante confesar su derrota.

"No quería irme, ni dejarte –masculló de mal humor-. Pero pasaron cosas".

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Mi padre se enteró de lo nuestro. Eso no le gust".

El rostro de Kyo se tornó pálido. Sabía que no podían mantener su relación escondida por siempre, pero pensó que ellos decidirían el momento de confesarlo todo. Ahora comenzaba a comprender, y una furia terrible comenzó a embargarlo.

"¿Cómo se enteró? Fuimos precavidos siempre".

Iori se encogió de hombros. "Es seguro que me estaba espiando".

"¿Y qué pasó luego?"

"El muy maldito me… atrap", aquello lo dijo con furia. Odiaba admitir que algo así pudiera pasarle.

Kyo deseó aproximarse y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Sabía que el pelirrojo no tomaría bien aquello. No le gustaba ser consolado. Eso sólo lo humillaría más. Comenzó a sentirse una basura. Todo aquel tiempo pensó que Iori le había abandonado. Fue un tonto. Debió confiar más en él, en su _amor_…

"¿Qué te hizo tu padre?"

"Nada que valga la pena contar".

"¡Dímelo!", explotó el menor, furioso.

Yagami posó aquella mirada penetrante en él. Parecía un poco confundido ante aquella explosión emocional. Luego comprendió que el otro estaba preocupado por él. Y cuando Kyo desvió su mirada, incapaz de soportar la suya, entendió algo más.

Tomó a Kusanagi de los hombros y le abrazó.

"Estoy bien".

"Perdóname… -balbuceó Kyo, muerto de remordimientos-. Pensé que me habías abandonado…"

"Idiota. Eso no importa ahora. Estoy aquí de nuevo y no pienso volver a desaparecer".

Kusanagi sonrió, feliz de sentir al pelirrojo de nuevo. Creyó morir de dolor por su ausencia… Le abrazó con fuerza. Iori no pudo soportar el dolor en sus costillas y gimió.

"¿Estás bien?"

El pelirrojo asintió. Le encantaba estar con Kusanagi de nuevo, pero no había tiempo para sentimentalismos.

"Escucha. He escapado de la prisión en que fui encerrado por mi padre, y ya estarán buscándome".

"Qué bueno, así podré vengarme de ellos".

"No digas tonterías –Kyo le miró con enojo, pero Iori no le hizo caso-. No vamos a poder con todos ellos. Yo estoy herido, además. Debo huir de Japón. No permitiré que me atrapen de nuevo".

Kyo se atemorizó de escuchar aquello. No iba a soportar perder al pelirrojo otra vez.

"¿Te… irás?"

"Sí. Ya llegará el momento de la venganza, pero no ahora. Debo irme y, Kyo, quiero que vengas conmigo".

La mirada de Iori era penetrante. Kyo estaba boquiabierto de la sorpresa. Quiso decir algo, pero el otro posó una mano sobre sus labios.

"Piénsalo bien antes de decidir. Desapareceremos y nadie debe volver a saber de nosotros. Tampoco tus padres o amigos. Dejarás toda tu vida atrás, incluso tu nombre, el cual deberás cambiar. Yo estoy obligado a hacerlo, pero tú no. Entenderé si no deseas hacerlo, pero entonces deberemos despedirnos".

Kyo no dijo nada, simplemente se abrazó al pelirrojo, incapaz de hablar. Pensó en sus padres, sus amigos, su vida… Una vida que no había sido tan terrible como la del pelirrojo. Se había graduado en la universidad y ahora manejaba las empresas de su familia. Y, modestia aparte, lo hacía bien. Tenía gente que amaba y le amaban. Le gustaba pasar los domingos en casa, y almorzar con sus padres. Se divertía con Shingo y Beni. Incluso estaba reconstruyendo una amistad sincera con Yuki, la chica con la que estuvo a punto de casarse.

Pero eso fue antes de Iori.

Tenía una vida plena, pero supo que aquello era nada sin el pelirrojo. Lo amaba. Lo amó siempre. Aquel sentimiento le había atormentado durante años, incapaz de creer que pudiera ser correspondido. Yagami había sido más que su enemigo, fue un rival digno. Sus peleas siempre se realizaron con honor, y por eso siempre sintió un fuerte respecto y admiración por su contraparte. Pero quería algo más. La pasión que sentía en cada una de las paleas se convirtió en otra cosa… En un amor intenso, desenfrenado. Un amor producto del odio, la obsesión y el fuego.

Kyo posó sus labios sobre los del pelirrojo en un roce tan ligero como alas de mariposa.

"¿Cuándo partimos?"

Iori estaba serio. No era de las personas que formulaban una pregunta dos veces, y no pensaba comenzar ahora. Kyo sabía lo que estaba en juego, todo lo que dejaría atrás, y confió en que no habría arrepentimientos después. No iba a permitirlo tampoco.

"En cuanto estés listo. Prepara una maleta ligera, con algo de provisiones y todo el dinero en efectivo que tengas a la mano", sin decir más, volvió a su vigilancia a través de la ventana. "Date prisa".

El menor corrió a la habitación, pensando en aquellas cosas que sería conveniente llevar. No podía ser mucho, pues quizás tendrían que escapar a pie. Buscó su mochila en el armario y eligió algunas mudas de ropa, así como algo para el pelirrojo, quien seguía medio desnudo en la sala. Luego contó su dinero. No era mucho, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para salir de la ciudad. Caviló un poco y decidió llevar sus prendas de oro también, ya que podrían venderlas en una emergencia.

Cuando terminó, su habitación estaba completamente desordenada, con prendas de ropa tiradas en el suelo. Las sábanas de su cama estaban revueltas, y el cobertor seguía en el suelo, igual a como lo dejó esa mañana. Sentía que habían pasado años desde aquello. En la mesita de noche había una foto suya junto a sus padres. Kyo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al verla. No iba a volver a verlos, y ahora era conciente de eso. Ni siquiera podía dejar una nota de despedida…

Su padre era un hombre fuerte, pero su madre era delicada y frágil. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

Quiso tomar la foto y llevarla consigo, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Una vida estaba terminando para él y otra comenzaba esa noche. No debía tener ninguna posesión que le atara a ese pasado que estaba dejando atrás por más doloroso que fuera. Debía concentrarse en Iori.

Caminó despacio hasta su pareja, con una muda de ropa en las manos. Yagami lo notó y se apresuró a tomarla.

"Ve por algo de comida mientras me visto", Kyo asintió y le dejó solo.

El pelirrojo tomó los pantalones. Sentía un fuerte dolor en las costillas, pero aquello no podía detenerle. Pronto notó que no sería tan fácil el vestirse. El solo intento de curvarse sobre sí mismo le cortó el aliento. Apoyó una mano en el marco de la ventana, dispuesto a no caer de rodillas en el suelo, conteniendo un grito de dolor. Había fuego en su interior, quemándolo, devorando su sangre, sus entrañas y esperaba no desmayarse.

En medio de una bruma, sintió que alguien sujetaba su brazo, evitando que perdiera el equilibrio.

"Debiste decirme que no estabas bien", reprochó Kyo, tomando los pantalones, que habían caído al suelo.

Iori no dijo nada, conteniendo un gruñido de protesta cuando el otro se arrodilló a su lado, ayudándole a ponerse los pantalones, y luego los subió, abrochando el botón. Desvió su mirada cuando la franela atravesó su cuello, sabiendo el infierno que esperaba luego, cuando tuviera que levantar los brazos para terminar de ponérsela.

Se mordió los labios cuando aquel dolor abrasador se intensificó mil veces. Kyo era delicado y movía sus brazos despacio, pero eso no ayudaba mucho. Aquellos minutos se sintieron una eternidad. Se sentía débil y mareado y repentinamente tuvo ganas de vomitar. Pero lo peor de todo era la sensación de vulnerabilidad. El ser incapaz de realizar una tarea tan sencilla como aquélla le desesperaba y preocupaba. Debía huir deprisa, y no sabía si podría hacerlo. Empuñando sus manos, recordó a su padre y el odio que sentía hacia él. Nunca iba a perdonarle aquello. Nunca…

Kyo suspiró de alivio cuando terminó de ponerle la gabardina. Sabía que la experiencia de ponerle la ropa había sido dolorosa para él, pero no sabía cómo mitigar el sufrimiento. No tenía ningún calmante en casa y ahora lo lamentaba… Posó su mirada de reproche y preocupación en el pelirrojo, molesto porque no le dijera su condición desde el principio, y el otro entrecerró sus ojos, desafiante, retándole a decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"Vámonos", fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Kusanagi asintió, todavía molesto. Caminó a la puerta, y luego giró, recordando algo sumamente importante. Yagami le siguió con la mirada, mientras regresaba a la mesa, tomando una jarra llena de agua, notando que había un pez dorado dentro.

"No podemos llevarlo con nosotros", dijo lo obvio.

"Lo sé –gruñó el menor-. Pero no puedo abandonarlo aquí. Se moriría".

"¿Y qué con eso?", Iori no esperó más. Salió al pasillo, caminando lentamente hacia el ascensor. Ahora que Kyo no podía ver su rostro, se permitió exteriorizar un gesto de dolor, mientras posaba una mano en sus costillas castigadas.

Kyo se quedó un instante más en la penumbra de su departamento. Observó su casa una vez más, suspirando de tristeza. No iba a ponerse a llorar como una niñita débil, pero debía admitir la pena que sentía. Finalmente salió al pasillo, con la mochila sobre su hombro y el pez en sus brazos.

"Lamento abandonarte tan pronto, amigo. Te deseo suerte y felicidad", agradeció al animalito, dejándole en la puerta de una de sus vecinas. Aki amaba a los animales y sabía que allí el presente de su amigo Beni estaría bien.

Benimaru y Shingo… Sintió el dolor de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza. No debía pensar más en eso.

Corrió y alcanzó a su pareja cerca del ascensor. Le ofreció su brazo en un gesto de ayuda, pero el pelirrojo se negó.

"Puedo hacerlo solo", gruñó. No aceptaría más humillaciones.

Kusanagi sonrió, entendiendo. Sin importar lo que pasara, Iori siempre sería el mismo, y ese pensamiento fue reconfortante. Lo amaba así como era, aunque a veces fuera un gruñón empedernido… Se adelantó y oprimió el botón del ascensor.

Iori llegó unos instantes después, jadeando por el dolor y el cansancio. Se permitió un breve instante para recobrar el aliento y luego tomó la mano de Kyo, entrelazando sus dedos. Podía no demostrarlo abiertamente, pero se alegraba mucho de tenerlo a su lado.

Kusanagi se aferró al pelirrojo como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Yagami le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

"Estaremos bien", le dijo con amor.

Y Kyo no necesitó de nada más para saber que tenía razón.

----

_Terminado el 15 de junio de 2004_

_Revisado el 29 de Julio de 2004_


End file.
